<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by willwishonstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640052">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwishonstar/pseuds/willwishonstar'>willwishonstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampires, not sure what else to tag right now, there might be sex at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwishonstar/pseuds/willwishonstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a brother and sister were tricked by a witch and their nativity nearly cost them their lives. However they managed to escape from him and lived happily ever after, somewhere very far from the witches realm. That’s the short version of Hansel and Gretel’s plight, though it makes it all sound so simple. Happy endings are, in truth, far more complicated than that...</p><p>After moving to a new village, Hansel makes a pact with a local vampire in order to keep his sister safe. But will all his trouble be worth it?</p><p>[Inspired by the Fantastic Fairy Tale event]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a brother and sister were tricked by a witch and their nativity nearly cost them their lives. However they managed to escape from him and lived happily ever after, somewhere very far from the witches realm. That’s the short version of Hansel and his little sister’s plight, though it makes it all sound so simple. Happy endings are far more complicated than that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansel stands in front of a mirror, making sure he looks as presentable as he can manage. If a day of unpacking a new cottage wasn’t exhausting enough for him, Gretel had begged him to attend the village’s flower festival. Hansel wasn’t all that great at meeting new people, but if his sister wanted to go that badly so she could make friends, then he would certainly be happy to accompany her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, he hears footsteps and turns to see Gretel walking out from her room. “My, you look beautiful. It’s hard to believe you’re so grown up already.” He admires her dress, which matches his vest. They were some of the last clothes their mother had made them. Gretel remarked how the floral design and bright colors felt appropriate for springtime, so they agreed to wear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hansel expected a ‘thank you’ for the compliment, he got a half-hearted laugh and an eye roll instead. “You say that all the time. And you don’t look half bad either.” She pauses for a moment. “Although it wouldn’t hurt for you to double check your buttons. You’re off a hole, dummy.” Reaching forward, she begins to fix Hansel’s vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what can I say? I’m your dumb big brother. And you’re my cute little sister I need to keep safe.” He laughs and receives another eye roll in response. Once his appearance is officially Gretel-approved, they set out to explore the festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hansel is being honest with himself, the experience isn’t all that bad. The food was good, everything was lively, and most importantly: Gretel was having fun. There were plenty of kids around her age in the village, so that was good. A few people were around Hansel’s age and while he did manage to make some small talk, he didn’t really connect with anyone. He was too preoccupied keeping an eye on his sister, wanting to be sure she didn’t run off to who knows where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one time Gretel acknowledged he was there, and it was to dance. He’d admit that he was a pretty decent dancer, to him it made sense that she’d rather partner up with someone she knows is good at it. “Come on, someone is bound to notice you if they see you dance!” Oh, so that’s why. Whatever, he lets himself get pulled to the square. The scene is rather beautiful: a colorful sunset just starting to fade to darkness, colorful lanterns hung over the streets, everyone around them in garments as colorful as their own and blossoming flowers everywhere you turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings dance and mingle well into the night, only leaving when things around the village start to grow quiet. Returning to their little cottage on the edge of town, Hansel is thoroughly exhausted now. He makes sure Gretel gets to bed before retiring himself. The blonde doesn’t really think too much about the festival and promptly falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days that follow, Hansel wonders if Gretel was right about being noticed for his dancing. Wherever the young man goes, he feels as though he’s being watched. It tends to not be so bad during the day, but it’s awful at night. He’s never been strict on rules with Gretel, but he’s more adamant about both of them being home before dark. After the incident with the witch, he doesn’t want to risk any harm befalling his precious little sister. He promised their mother he’d keep her safe and he nearly failed once. He wasn’t about to again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, a month or so has passed since the festival. Hansel is beside himself with worry. It isn’t just nerves about finding a place in their new village, it isn’t about Gretel struggling to adapt (in fact she’s doing far better than him), so what is this unnerving feeling he has? He’s deteriorating and considers going over to the apothecary to try and get something to help get rid of whatever this is. He refrains for the time-being. It’ll pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it doesn’t. Tonight, for whatever reason, it’s worse than ever. He’s wide awake, he feels like he’s suffocating. Without thinking he gets up and walks out of the cottage, towards the woods. Only fools go into the woods in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even bigger fools get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the woods in the dark of night. When Hansel’s head finally clears, around him are just trees as far as the eye can see. And fog, way too much fog. Shit, how the hell did he even walk this far?! He looks around, trying to get a glimpse of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could help him figure out how to get back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lost?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden voice startles Hansel, and the unease he’d been feeling for weeks returned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could this person be…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, surely not. Right? But he can’t see anyone due to the fog. “W-Who are you?” His voice comes out feable. He sounds more like a kid Gretel’s age than the fair 20-something he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure slowly emerges from the fog. He isn’t much taller than Hansel, but his boots give him a slight boost in stature. His green hair is slicked back and turquoise eyes are behind the elaborate gold-framed glasses he wears. His attire is rather fancy with its ruffles, gold accents, and long black cape. This man is definitely not from the village. After looking Hansel up and down for a moment, he smirks at the young man. “So, you’re new to the village I take it? I haven’t seen you around before. Not to mention, those who live there know to stay away from this place at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I am. I didn’t mean to end up here, I just needed to clear my head…” He pauses, and then it clicks. “Wait. Are you… have you been watching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s smirk grows wider. “My, you’re quick to pick up on things. What would you do if I said you were right~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansel isn’t liking this guy’s aura. “I’d ask you to kindly stop. Please, I’ve been through enough lately.” He sighs. “Anyway, could you tell me how to get back to town? I’d like to get back to bed.” His fatigue is slowly getting to him, it’s evident on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckles. It sounds overly mischievous. “I’ll gladly take you home… but I’d like some compensation for my trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? You want me to pay you for something as simple as that?” Hansel sighs. “Fine. I can scrape together a few coins-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean with money.” the man says, cutting Hansel off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not money? What the hell does he want then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man lunges forward, causing Hansel to yelp at the sudden tight grip on his wrist. Oh god, he’s going to die here isn’t he? He’s pulled closer as the man snakes an arm around his waist. “You’ll be paying me with your blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seems to stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood? What is he, a vampire? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then it clicks. “Vampire…” the word slips out of him, a soft mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckles again. “Very good, my dear. Now do hold still for me, this could hurt a bit.” And with that he bites down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansel gasps at the sharp prods to his neck, holding onto the man to keep himself stable. He tries to ignore what’s happening and it somewhat works, it’s over sooner than he expects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hums with delight as he pulls away. “Thank you for indulging me. Your scent was so strong, I just had to have a taste of you. A bit sweet for me, but wonderful nonetheless.” Hansel isn’t sure how to feel, listening to someone talk about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>his blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>tastes of all things. But he just nods. “Sure… you’re welcome. Let’s get going…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the walk is quiet, and Hansel spots the cottage just as they reach the edge of the woods. It must have been apparent in his expression, because the man stops. “This is as far as I can take you. I do hope we’re able to meet again~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… I guess.” Hansel stands there for a moment as a question comes to mind. “Blood… you need to have it all the time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. Some prefer human blood straight from the source, others like myself and a few others only indulge in it occasionally. I believe limiting blood intake helps maintain our civility. Those who overindulge are the mad monsters humans hear about far too often. They’re disgraceful-“ The man promptly stops himself, clearing his throat. “I digress. In any case, why do you ask? Did you enjoy your experience with me~?” That stupid smirk is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? N-No. It’s just… if you accept it as payment for favors or whatever, then I’d like to make a deal.” The vampire is silent, but raises an eyebrow. Hansel continues. “You see, I have a little sister. Her name is Gretel, I really care about her and I want her to be safe. We moved here because we had an incident with a witch and wanted to get away from our old village. We became outcasts and wanted a fresh start. It’s just the two of us, and I’m worried about her all the time. This is a bit selfish but if you could just… I don’t know… watch over her? Protect her maybe? I don’t know, just do whatever you can to make sure she’s safe. And I’ll let you take my blood whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire is quite surprised to say the least. He’s never had a human </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to take their blood, much less ask for him to do something for them. He laughs, amused by the whole thing. “I must say that I find you very interesting, not to mention incredibly beautiful as well. Alright, it’s a deal then.” He offers a hand for Hansel to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face flushed slightly from the unexpected compliment, he eagerly grips the vampire’s hand and shakes it. “Thank you so much… um… I don’t think you ever said your name. I’m Hansel by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hansel, hm? What a lovely name~. I am Nacht, a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, likewise.” Hansel pauses, feeling awkward. “I guess I should get home. Uh, goodnight I guess…” He takes a few steps forward before realizing he never asked about when they should meet again. But when he turns around, Nacht is already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to not think too hard about what just happened, Hansel returns home and climbs into bed. When he awakes the next morning, there’s a slip of paper on his pillow, the handwriting as elegant as the person who wrote the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Return in one week. I can’t wait to see you again my dear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaah finally, my first published A3 story! I’m like obsessed with the Fantastic Fairy Tale event it’s insane. If you didn’t catch on, Chikage’s character is based on his card from the Halloween 2020 event which is a vampire. Since it was just a costume and not an actual character, I named him Nacht. Everyone is going to have different names in the future but I’ll describe who is who in detail and mention who is who in the notes.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>